


Studying Hard

by MoonlitMusings



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Anal Fingering, M/M, bad studying techniques, undercover as a married couple because you know Peter loves it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 06:05:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18219203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlitMusings/pseuds/MoonlitMusings
Summary: Juno's having trouble remembering some of the details of the backstories for his and Peter's newest aliases. Peter decides to give him a little extra motivation.





	Studying Hard

**Author's Note:**

> I'm dedicating this to the minibang discord, because I don't remember who originally gave me this idea, but I'm 99% sure it was someone on there. Also, extra shout out to sasquitch for doing a beta-read for me.

“Your birthday is...?”

“Uh...”

Peter raised an eyebrow.

“No, don't gimme that look,” Juno complained. “I know it! It's, um... it's... goddammit, I don't know! What does it matter, anyways? No one is gonna ask for my birthday.”

“They _could,_ darling. And it's always better to be overprepared than underprepared. That said, this method of study doesn't seem to be working particularly well. Perhaps...”

“...Yeah?”

Peter looked at him thoughtfully from his armchair in their room, and patted his thigh.

“Come here.”

Now it was Juno's turn to raise an eyebrow.

“Trust me, love.”

Juno hesitated for a moment longer, but soon walked over and stood in front of him. Peter reached up and pulled Juno down into a kiss, smiling against his mouth at his noise of surprise. Then, he moved his lips to Juno's ear.

“I think,” he murmured, pausing to nip at the lobe, “that you could use a little extra... _motivation._ Take off your pants, _Azalea,_ darling.”

And that was how Juno ended up here: half naked, kneeling over Peter's lap, breathing hard, thighs shaking, and Peter with two fingers inside of him while he drilled him on the backstories of their latest aliases. His free hand was just now reaching up to unbutton his own shirt, a precaution against staining it with the precome starting to bead at the head of Juno's cock.

“Again.”

Juno groaned.

“My name is Azalea Ash, and you're my husband, Hermes. We've been married for a little over two years, and we're going there to, uh, there... _goddammit-”_ Juno cut himself off, biting his lip as Peter's finger rubbed slowly over his prostate. Peter tutted.

“You were doing so well, Azalea. Again.”

“Peter-”

Peter's breath caught - Juno pleading his name like that always did things to him - but he quickly composed himself.

“Ah ah, I'm sorry, Azalea. You know you don't get anything if you use that name.”

“Hermes...” Juno growled, the sound turning into a gasp as Peter spread his fingers, adding to the stretch.

“There we are. Very good, love. Now, what's your birthday?”

“It's- shit- it's uh, March 30th on the traditional solar calendar.”

 _”Very_ good,” Peter praised as he opened his last button and pushed his shirt open before moving that hand up to rub lightly at one of Juno's nipples with his thumb. “And mine?” He grinned at Juno's whine. The poor lady really was working hard for it, though he was still struggling.

“Ah, I uh... ah, October?”

“October...?”

“Thhhhiiiiird?”

Peter leaned in and nipped at Juno's neck before pressing a kiss to the spot.

“Correct! Well done.”

“Thanks,” Juno panted. “Can you fuck me now?”

Peter chuckled, and Juno groaned. That laugh meant nothing good, but it still made him shiver.

“Well, that depends. Can you tell me why we're going to this party?”

“Because you wanna steal something?” Juno snarked. Peter raised an eyebrow and pulled his hand away from Juno's chest, and slid one finger out of him. He tried not to smile at the distressed noise that drew from Juno's throat, and the desperate way he pressed back against his hand.

“Try again.”

“Fuck... we... you work at a company that designs security systems, and they sent you here to network and check out the uh, the...” Juno swallowed hard. Peter had started teasing his entrance again with that second finger, and it was unfairly distracting. _“Extra motivation.”_ Yeah right. Peter just wanted an excuse to tease him.

“Check out the...?”

“The, uh, new security system that was just installed at the Delury Art Gallery.” Juno said in a rush. He let out a long moan as Peter's finger slipped back inside him.

“Well done. What's my favorite color?”

Juno froze, and blinked in confusion.

“Your... what? Did you even go over that?”

“No, but I'm trying to decide which shirt I'm going to wear to the gala tomorrow. What do you think of green?”

Juno huffed in annoyance, his grip on Peter's shoulders tightening.

“Sure. Green.”

“Are you sure? You don't seem terribly enthused about it,” Peter teased, smirking. Even he had to admit he was just having fun at this point, but that didn’t mean he was planning on stopping anytime soon. He moved his fingers, searching for just the right spot...

“Yes!” Juno cried out. He took a shaky breath and tried to compose himself “I, shit, Nur- _Hermes._ Yes. I'm sure. Green shirt, green favorite color. Sure. Just... _please._ I need-”

“To finish convincing me that you've memorized our backstories, yes,” Peter finished for him. “Now, how did we meet?”

\----------------------------------------------------------

“I swear, I’m usually much more coordinated than that,” Hermes Ash told the person he and his husband were talking to, who also happened to be the person throwing this little soiree they were at. “But it was so crowded in there, and someone bumped into me.”

“Sure. That’s what you always say. I’m still not convinced you didn't spill it on purpose.”

“I’ve told you I didn’t, and I’ll continue to until the day I die.”

“Uh-huh. So anyways, there I was, completely soaked through with coffee, with no change of clothes and no ride home.”

“And of course I felt _terrible._ And, well, I couldn’t just leave him there.”

“So he gave me a ride home, and had my clothes cleaned.”

“And I’m glad I did, because returning them gave me a chance to see you again.”

“And to slip your number into my pocket.” Juno still didn’t know how Peter managed to blush on cue, but he had to admit, it was impressive.

“Well, I would call it a risk worth taking. You did call me, after all. And now here we are! Two years into married bliss”

“Charming,” said the host with the smile of someone dedicated to being polite, and with no intention of retaining anything they just heard. The three chatted a bit more before the host found an excuse to leave, and Juno and Peter were able to wander over to one edge of the room, away from the crowd. Peter kept glancing at Juno with a smirk on his face, and Juno didn’t know why, but he was sure he wouldn’t like it.

“What?” he asked quietly.

“What?”

“Why are you looking at me like that?”

“Like what, Azalea dear?” Peter replied, his voice all false innocence.

“You know like what. So what is it?”

Peter’s grin sharpened. “Oh, nothing, really.”

Juno groaned. “Just spit it out.”

“I’m just pleased with how well you’re doing. That’s all. Talking to people, answering questions...” His tone was enough that Juno knew where this was headed a moment before Peter said it. “I’m glad my study method seems to have been so effective. I think we may have to enlist it again next time.”

Juno rolled his eye. “I think it was less your “method,” and more the fact that you made me repeat everything a million times.”

“Oh? Does that mean you don’t want to do it again?”

Juno looked up at Peter, taking in the playful look on his face and the feeling of his warm hand on Juno’s back. He swallowed.

“I didn’t say that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Things that make me smile:  
> Peter being a smug jerk  
> Juno getting flustered  
> Kudos and comments


End file.
